Daughter Who
by Kanari Raspberry
Summary: Jenny, la fille du docteur, décide de suivre les traces de son père et de voyager à travers l'univers à la recherche d'extraterrestres à sauver. Elle rencontrera Constance Hinata, une anglo-japonaise, qui l'assistera dans sa mission. Cependant, ce duo ne se doutent pas des dangers que cache le cosmos...
1. Prélude 1 : La mélancolie du Docteur

L'histoire se passe quelques heures seulement après l'aventure du Docteur avec Martha et Donna en l'an 6012.

Le Docteur regardait la Terre depuis les portes grandes ouvertes de son TARDIS. Il venait de laisser Martha Jones rentrer chez elle, tandis que Donna était partie se changer. En admirant la planète, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Jenny : le bleu de la mer était de la même couleur que ses yeux. Il se rappela de son sourire angélique, de son caractère. Il s'appuya contre la porte et ferma ses paupières en tentant de ne pas pleurer et d'oublier : il avait déjà perdu sa famille et il venait de voir sa nouvelle fille mourir dans ses bras. De sombres souvenirs lui revinrent à la mémoire : il se souvint de Gallifrey disparaissant sous les flammes, des Daleks tirant sur les habitants, le "moment" puis de ses assistants partant chacun un à un pour ne plus jamais le revoir.

Donna arriva alors derrière le Docteur. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes plus l'appela. Il y eut alors un long silence. Le Docteur se tourna finalement vers sa compagne, avec un sourire rassurant. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Donna le regarda avec insistance puis son visage se décomposa.

- Docteur, inutile de faire semblant, je vois bien que ça ne va pas! déclara-t-elle.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?

- Je vous connais depuis longtemps. répondit-elle tout en s'approchant pour être à son niveau. Je sais ce que vous avez traversé et je vois votre détresse.

Le Docteur regarda Donna puis se retourna pour contempler de nouveau l'espace sans ajouter un mot. Donna, excédé, se mit à ses côtés et le força à la regarder.

- Docteur, vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêter d'ignorer ceux qui vous tendent la main pour vous aider?!

- Vous savez très bien pourquoi je fais ça Donna.

- Alors pourquoi continuez vous?

- ...Parce que je n'ai pas le choix... la voix du Docteur se cassa lorsqu'il prononça les derniers mots.

Donna le regarda dans les yeux tandis qu'il s'effondra en larmes. Il s'appuya contre le bord du TARDIS et se laissa glisser pour tomber assis au sol. Donna referma les portes puis prit le seigneur du temps dans ses bras. Celui-ci la serra fort à son tour dans ses bras, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état là : elle savait que c'était quelqu'un de fragile et le voir enfin se lâchait ainsi la soulageait d'une part. Elle le trouvait si courageux, si endurci, à sa place elle aurait craqué depuis un bon bout de temps mais lui non : il se cachait dans sa solitude et son sourire amusé. Ils restèrent tout les deux immobiles, seuls ses sanglots et le bruit du TARDIS se faisait entendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, le Docteur arriva toutefois a prononcé quelques mots.

- ...Pourquoi... Pourquoi tout s'acharne contre moi... Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit au bonheur...

- Vous y avez droit Docteur. répondit doucement Donna. Vous n'êtes pas tout seul : il y a moi et les autres qui sont sur Terre.

- Mais pour combien de temps encore...

Donna passa sa main à travers la chevelure du Docteur qui redressa la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui caressait la joue pour enlever ses larmes.

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de faire le bien autour de vous, vous êtes aussi l'homme le plus incroyable, le plus fou, le plus surdimensionner et le plus fantastique que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Donc, si vous voulez mon avis, vous le méritez ce fameux bonheur! Alors maintenant ressaisissez-vous : vous avez encore tant de choses à accomplir et l'univers à encore besoin de vous!

Le Docteur regarda Donna et lui sourit tendrement malgré les larmes qui noyés encore ses yeux. Il se redressa puis se dirigea vers la console du TARDIS suivit par sa compagne. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'au même moment, d'étranges événements avaient lieux sur Terre...


	2. Episode 1 - La Japonaise de Londres

Daughter Who - La japonaise de Londres

Il est 10 heures du matin à Londres, 19 heures à Tokyo. À ces heures-ci, la vie bat son plein dans les cœurs de ces deux grandes villes. Malgré la distance qui les séparent, un lien les unit actuellement, non pas une chaîne humaine, non pas une route mais un simple téléphone portable, le mien, utilisé dans l'un des débarras d'un grande entreprise londonienne.

Je suis Constance Hinata, j'ai vingt et un ans et je suis secrétaire. Ou plutôt femme à tout faire : je range des dossiers, je met des timbres, bref je ne fais que des boulots ingrats, mais au moins, je suis bien payé. Vous l'aurez peut-être compris grâce à mon nom, mais j'ai la double nationalité anglo-japonaise. Tout ça grâce à mon père, Atsuhito Hinata, japonais pur souche, et ma mère, Pearl Hinata, de son nom de jeune fille Forest, anglaise. D'ailleurs, ces deux là me laissent sur les rotules à chaque fois : entre la sévérité de l'un et le caractère mielleux de l'autre, les disputes ont souvent lieux. De ce fait, je suis obligé de m'enfermer dans ce fichu débarras pour éviter de me faire entendre à chaque discution téléphonique. À ce propos, la discution d'aujourd'hui a une fois de plus pour thèmes la nature de mon travail.

- Je trouve ça scandaleux : comment peut-on te forcer à faire ce genre de travail?! hurla Atsuhito, rouge de colère. Regarde toi : on te force à faire des choses inutiles alors que tu vaux bien mieux!

- Papa, on en a déjà parlé : je ne peux pas faire mieux pour l'instant, il faut que je te le dises en quelle langue?! répondit Constance, excédée.

- Ne me manque pas de respect! Quand je pense que madame voulait se lancer dans l'humanitaire!

- Chérie, calme toi voyons! intervint Pearl. Constance chérie, tu n'as vraiment aucun moyen de changer de boulot?

- À ton avis?!

Soudain, la porte derrière Constance s'ouvrit, un homme vêtue d'un smoking la regarda fixement, d'un air très sévère.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là madame Hinata? demanda-t-il.

- La femme de ménage avait besoin de quelqu'un pour faire l'inventaire, monsieur le directeur! déclara Constance le plus naturellement possible.

Le directeur la dévisagea quelques instants puis referma lentement la porte. Constance soupira puis reprit le téléphone.

- Constance, pourquoi m'as-tu mis en attente?! s'exclama son père.

- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je vous rappelle ce soir! ajouta Constance avant de raccrocher sans laisser son père ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Elle verrouilla l'écran de son portable puis soupira. Elle en avait assez de sa vie, chaque journées était la même : elle se lève tôt, prend le bus, arrive au travail, reçoit un appel de ses parents, range des dossiers puis rentre chez elle pour se reposer et recommencer le même cycle. Le seul lieu où elle se sentait à l'aise était ce débarras, même son appartement ne lui semblait pas aussi chaleureux. Il faut dire que vivre dans les quartiers les moins glorieux de Londres avait eut raison de sa passion pour la culture anglaise. Constance se décida finalement à se diriger vers la porte. Elle rangea son portable dans sa poche tout en s'arrêtant devant un miroir accrocher au mur pour vérifier si elle était présentable : sa chemise blanche était froissé, son pantalon normalement noir était grisâtre et ses ballerines semblaient usées. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en avant, en signe de désespoir, puis se contenta de remettre ses cheveux très courts en ordre et de sortir sa chemise à l'extérieur.

- Quitte à avoir l'air débraillé, autant l'être jusqu'au bout. se disait-elle.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignet de la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle s'attendait à marcher dans un couloir avec une large bée vitrée et plusieurs portes mais ses projets furent interrompu par un grand bruit : la porte se heurta à quelque-chose qui semblait chuter en arrière tout en poussant un petit cri aigu. Constance se précipita pour voir de quoi il s'agissait : elle vit une jeune fille de son âge, allongé sur le dos, blonde, les cheveux attachés, qui semblait tout droit sortie d'une convention geek. En effet, elle avait un look assez steampunk : une chemisette blanche, un corset clouté en cuir, une veste queue de pie de couleur cuivre sans manche traversé par plusieurs chaînette dorée, un slim noir et des bottes en peau marrons avec plusieurs sangles, sans doute décorative. La jeune fille se redressa tout à coup en position assise, tel un monstre du docteur Frankenstein amené à la vie, ce qui surprit Constance. Elle vérifia ensuite son poignet : une étrange montre, plutôt imposante avec beaucoup d'engrenage s'y trouvait. Elle l'examina puis esquissa un grand sourire.

- Ouf! elle n'est pas cassé! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement tout en se relevant. Excuse moi, je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais! dit-elle en s'adressant à Constance.

Constance resta bouche bée face à la jeune fille : elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire face à cette rencontre plus qu'inattendue. Elle se contenta juste de lui répondre que ce n'était rien. L'étrange demoiselle semblait heureuse de l'entendre. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche puis approcha son visage de Constance et chuchota :

- Petite question : est-ce que tu sais où se trouve le bureau du directeur? demanda-t-elle naturellement.

- Non... Enfin, si... Si! Il est juste derrière moi, troisième porte à droite... Euh gauche! balbutia Constance.

L'inconnue remercia Constance et partie en sautillant vers le bureau. Constance se retourna pour la voir partir : elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu lui donner toutes ses informations sans la connaitre. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs rien d'elle, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle l'avait tutoyé. Elle regarda son reflet dans la vitre : pour une fois qu'il se passait quelque chose ici, elle se décida à la suivre discrètement. Au même moment, l'étrange femme venait de frapper à la porte du bureau du directeur et d'entrer. Constance se précipita à la porte pour tenter d'écouter. Cependant, elle n'entendit rien. Elle soupira : finalement, c'était plutôt ridicule. Elle fit demi-tour et aperçu trois de ses collègues qui la regardaient avec un air interrogateur. Constance leurs fit signe de partir puis tenta d'écouter une nouvelle fois. Après quelques secondes, elle entendit un bruit sourd : comme si on venait de lancer un gros objet contre un mur. Constance recula lentement : il se passait quelque chose de visiblement anormal là dedans. Elle se retrouva collée à la bée vitrée, commençant à s'imaginer le pire à l'intérieur. Si ça se trouvait, la fille était une tueuse en série, voir pire, une extra-terrestre. Soudain, celle-ci sortie subitement et referma la porte. Elle pointa son étrange montre qui émit un petit laser orange en direction de la serrure. Constance, effrayé, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, tenta d'entrer en contact.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe? dit-elle avant de réaliser que sa question était bizarre vue les circonstances.

- ...Oh! Mince! J'ai oublié de te demander d'évacuer le bâtiment! Oh la bourde! répondit-elle.

- Pardon?

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer!

L'inconnue pointa sa montre vers l'alarme incendie qui se déclencha puis prit Constance par la main.

- Viens, vite! Il ne vaut mieux pas rester là! déclara-t-elle.

Constance n'eut même pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit que quelque chose frappa alors violemment la porte qui commença à se fissurer. Les deux jeunes femme se regardèrent : un seul regard leurs suffirent pour se mettre d'accords et commençaient à courir. Elles se précipitèrent, main dans la main, à travers le long du couloir pour arriver devant un ascenseur où elles entrèrent. Tandis qu'il descendait, les filles reprirent leurs souffles. Constance regarda une fois de plus son acolyte puis se décida à parler.

- Je peux savoir qui vous... enfin, qui tu es et ce que tu as fais?

La fille se redressa et souri à Constance. Elle avait beau ne rien savoir d'elle, au risque d'avoir peur, il y avait en elle quelque chose qui la rassuré, qui l'empêchait de ne pas avoir confiance. D'ailleurs, celle-ci prit la parole.

- Je m'appelle Jenny et je suis une seigneur du temps. dit-elle avec entrain. Je sais, dis comme ça, ça peut sembler fou et je te comprend. Sache juste que si je suis là, c'est pour arrêter des extra-terrestres et ton directeur en est un et il est très dangereux pour ta planète.

- ...Des seigneurs du t... Arrêter des extr... Mon directeur est un... Quoi?! s'exclama Constance.

- C'est marrant, on me répond toujours la même chose! déclara Jenny. Enfin, je ne te demandes pas de me croire mais juste de me faire confiance le temps que j'éradique la menace, oki doki?

Constance, sous le choc, se contenta d'hocher la tête pour approuver. Jenny lui souri tendrement : son air innocent empêcher la jeune japonaise de se rebeller. Soudain, un objet heurta le haut de la cabine d'ascenseur qui trembla et s'arrêta net.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était?! demanda Constance.

- Il nous a retrouvé! déclara Jenny tout en essayant d'ouvrir les portes avec ses mains.

Constance se décida à l'aider en appuyant à son tour, en se faisant mal a doigts. Au dessus d'elles, quelqu'un essayait de creuser le plafond de la cabine avec son poing. Heureusement, la porte céda enfin sur un étage facilement accessible. Jenny et Constance en sortir et coururent le plus loin possible jusqu'aux escaliers en colimaçon qu'elles dévalèrent.

- N'empêche, on est un peu idiote d'avoir pris l'ascenseur : tout le monde sait qu'il faut prendre les escaliers! s'exclama Jenny.

Soudain, Constance s'arrêta net, laissant Jenny perplexe.

- Une minute, où sont ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'immeuble? demanda-telle.

Jenny resta silencieuse, comme si elle réfléchissait, puis regarda sa montre : les aiguilles commencèrent à briller d'une lueur orange et à tourner si vite qu'elle ne ressemblait plus qu'à un disque lumineux. D'ailleurs, celui-ci devint peu à peu un écran qui affichait le plan de l'immeuble et ses alentours.

- C'est étrange. déclara Jenny. Il n'y a plus personnes dans tout le quartier...

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où sont-ils?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, s'ils étaient mort, ma montre sonique l'aurait signalé. Ils ont dû les téléporter dans une prison un peu plus loin. dit-elle tout en continuant à avancer.

- Téléporter?

- Ces extraterrestres sont des pléocloxes : ce sont des robots très avancés qui se croient supérieurs à l'espèces humaines. Leur technique d'invasion consiste à les remplacer au fur et à mesure et à faire d'eux des esclaves. Cependant, ils n'ont jamais réussi!

- Pourquoi ça?

- Première raison : moi! Deuxième raison : mon père! Troisième raison : ça reste des robots. Entre les batteries qui lâchent et leurs non-étanchéité, ils ont échoués des millions de fois.

- Attends : ton père aussi affronte des aliens?

- Oui. Enfin, je ne sais pas s'il a déjà affronté des pléocloxes mais il sauve la Terre parfois. Enfin, tu dois savoir quelque chose d'important : il y a deux manières de reconnaître un pléocloxe : leurs résistance à l'eau, bonne chance pour trouver un lac à ce moment là, ou mieux, l'inclinaison de leurs têtes.

- L'inclinaison?

Jenny s'arrêta pour se mettre face à Constance.

- Je vais te montrer : ils peuvent bouger leurs têtes à l'horizontal, à la vertical mais pas en diagonale! Comme ça!

Jenny tourna sa tête dans tout les sens humainement possible pour lui montrer. Cette démonstration fit rire Constance qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer un alien essayant désespérément de faire de même. Le rire fut partagé mais interrompu par une explosion derrière les filles, causé par un rayon laser ayant percuté le mur. Le directeur apparu alors devant elles : une partie de la peau de son visage était arraché, laissant apparaître des fils électriques.

- Tu es sur que c'est pas plutôt Terminator? demanda Constance.

- On verra ça plus tard, cours! hurla Jenny, effrayé.

La course poursuite recommença alors. Constance ne put s'empêcher de se retourner à plusieurs reprises pour voir son directeur : elle avait du mal à croire que c'était un robot tueur qui se trouvait derrière elle, prêt à la tuer. Elle qui croyait que toutes ces choses étaient bonnes pour un scénario d'oeuvre audiovisuelle, la voilà en train de vivre ça en vrai. Ses pensées furent interrompu par Jenny qui, après être arrivée au dernier étage, lui fit signe de la suivre dans une cave. Après avoir traversé plusieurs mètres de galeries, elles arrivèrent toutes les deux dans un grand garage réservé aux employés.

- Ok, si on se cache derrière les voitures et qu'on gagne discrètement la sortie, on aura une chance de s'en sortir! déclara Jenny.

Constance eut alors une idée, une solution qu'elle trouva si rapidement qu'elle s'étonna toute seule. Elle fit signe à Jenny de la suivre plutôt en direction d'une salle annexe, tout en faisant exprès de se faire voir par le pléocloxe. Arrivée là bas, la jeune japonaise se précipita vers une grande machine dégageant un bourdonnement sourd puis afficha un sourire enjouée.

- Constance, je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques, il arrive je te signale! lança Jenny, stressé par la situation.

- Jenny, tu penses pouvoir faire exploser cette machine avec ta montre? demanda Constance, qui semblait étrangement amusé.

Jenny regarda plus intensément l'étrange engin puis comprit alors. Elles se mirent de chaque côté tandis que le pléocloxe entrait dans la petite pièce. À ce moment précis, Jenny appuya sur un bouton de sa montre : la machine fit alors un grand bruit et commença à trembler. Le robot s'arrêta, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais c'était trop tard. L'engin implosa, laissant s'écouler un grand jet d'eau tout autour de lui, notamment sur l'extraterrestre qui fut emporté jusque dans le garage. Les deux jeunes filles attendirent que l'eau finissent de s'écouler pour sortir prudemment et voir le pléocloxe : il avait atterri plusieurs mètres plus loin, et semblait en piteux état. Il était allongé dans une position humainement difficile à reproduire, son visage était déformait par plusieurs rictus et des petits éclairs le traversait de par en par. Jenny regarda l'alien puis se tourna vers Constance : elle remarqua qu'elles étaient toutes les deux trempées jusqu'aux os et ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire ensemble.

Quinze minutes plus tard, les deux demoiselles était retourné dans le couloir où elles s'étaient rencontré. Constance venait de ramener des serviettes du débarras afin qu'elles puissent se sécher : malgré le fait d'être au mois d'août, la chaleur ne permettait pas de sécher "naturellement". Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le distributeur pour aller chercher des chocolats chauds : vue le caractère enfantin de Jenny, autant ne pas prendre de risque, se disait-elle. De retour dans le couloir, elle put apercevoir sa nouvelle amie en train de manipuler sa montre. Elle s'approcha d'elle.

- Elle marche encore malgré l'eau? demanda Constance tout en tendant le gobelet en carton fumant.

- Oui, elle est waterproof! répondit Jenny tout en prenant le gobelet.

Jenny porta ensuite le verre à ses lèvres mais le retira presque instantanément en grimaçant.

- Oulà! C'est chaud! dit-elle tout en se couvrant la bouche.

Constance ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui vexa Jenny qui commença à faire la moue. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à se demandait quel âge elle avait. Elle semblait avoir vingt et un ans mais, en même temps, son caractère la faisait paraître bien plus jeune. Constance se contenta de faire un petit coup d'épaule à Jenny pour la calmer. Elle lui répondit avec un petit sourire en coin puis retourna à sa montre. Après quelques secondes, Jenny se leva d'un coup, si bien qu'elle faillit faire tomber les gobelet.

- Je les ai trouvé! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Qui ça?

- Les personnes qui étaient dans l'immeuble! Ils sont juste au dessus de nous, sur le toit! Il y a un grand vaisseau posé dessus où ils sont tous retenus!

- Mais comment se fait-il que personne ne l'ai vue?

- Barrière d'invisibilité, tout simplement! déclara Jenny tout en prenant la main de Constance pour la forcer à se lever. Aller, viens, il faut aller les délivrer!

- Attends, tu ne penses pas qu'il vaille mieux prévenir les autorités? Je veux dire : on est que deux et nous n'avons comme arme qu'une montre.

Jenny resta silencieuse puis prit doucement les deux mains de Constance.

- Je le sais bien mais, vue les circonstances, les autorités de ta planète ne serviront pas à grand chose, ils se feront téléportés direct. Et puis, on a certes ma montre mais on a aussi nos cerveaux. Mon père m'a dit que tout ne se réglait pas forcément avec des armes et que l'esprit et la parole était la meilleur des défenses. Et si je n'avais pas suivis son conseil, je ne serais peut-être pas en vie avec toi aujourd'hui.

Constance regarda Jenny longuement : ses yeux semblait si sincère et la manière dont elle parlait de son père avait l'air si passionné qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas lui faire confiance une fois de plus. Après quelques secondes, Constance accepta finalement de la suivre, mais, pendant qu'elle marchait, un détail lui échappait.

- Quelque chose me chiffonne : pourquoi tout le monde a était téléporté sauf moi?

- Vue que tu es resté à mes côtés assez longtemps, tu as dû être imprégné du système de défense de ma montre.

- Un système de défense?

- Oui : ma montre permet d'esquiver les attaques ennemis tel que les téléportations, les hypnoses, voir mêmes les virus dangereux. Elle me permet aussi de traduire et d'être compris par n'importe qui.

- Un peu comme le TARDIS?

Jenny allait approuvé mais un détail l'a fit s'interrompre : comment Constance pouvait connaitre le TARDIS?

- Oh! Excuse moi, tu ne dois pas connaitre! Le TARDIS est une machine a voyagé dans le temps appartenant au Docteur, et elle fait à peu près les même chose que ta montre.

- ...Et d'où tires-tu tout ça? demanda Jenny, interloqué.

- Ma mère me racontait l'histoire de ce fameux docteur quand j'étais petite. Elle me disait que c'était une personne fantastique qui voyageait dans le temps pour sauver des vies. Elle tenait cette histoire d'une de ses amies, je crois qu'elle s'appelait... Grace... Grace Holloway. Après, je ne l'ai jamais cru quand elle me disait que tout était vrai, mais je crois que je vais changer d'avis grâce à toi...

Jenny regardait fixement Constance : elle avait du mal à croire que des personnes comme elle connaissait son père. Constance remarqua immédiatement que quelque-chose n'allait pas mais Jenny lui répondit qu'elle lui expliquerait tout plus tard. Elles gravirent ensuite toutes les deux les marches de l'immeuble pour arriver sur le toit où il y avait effectivement un vaisseau spatiale protégé par des androïdes. Les filles restèrent cachées derrière la porte pour mettre au point un plan pour sauver les prisonniers.

- Alors, tu as un plan Jenny?

- Ça dépend : tu peux faire l'appât?

- Franchement? Non.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Dans ce cas, j'ai une autre idée mais il va falloir que tu sois forte Constance.

- Tu viens de dire il y a cinq secondes que je ne faisais pas l'appât!

- Je ne parlais pas de te faire courir dans tout les sens mais de détruire l'immeuble!

Constance sursauta à ce moment là et demanda à Jenny si elle plaisantait. Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire qui l'a fit trembler de peur.

- Je ne te suis plus là...

- C'est simple! Le vaisseau est actuellement posé sur l'immeuble : s'il s'effondre, les gardes vont être détruit et le vaisseau ne sera plus protégé. Tu me suis?

- Et les gens qui sont à l'intérieur? Je veux dire : ça ne risque pas de faire comme la tour de la terreur à Disneyland en pire pour eux?

- ...Tu as de drôles de références... Enfin, certes, le vaisseau va tomber mais tes collègues ne risques rien : tu verras, leur cellule est très... "particulière"... Juste, fais moi confiance et tu verras! Et puis, dis toi que cette entreprise était dirigé par un extraterrestre : il ne faisait pas ça pour aider les gens si tu veux mon avis.

- ...Tu as de la chance que je n'ai rien de précieux ici et que je puisse me reconvertir parce que là... murmura-t-elle d'un air grave.

- C'est ça ou l'invasion de la Terre par des doubles maléfiques des Daft Punk.

- ...C'est tentant... Mais non! Tu comptes faire comment donc?

- Pour que ça soit le plus naturel possible, je vais simuler un simple affaissement des fondations. L'immeuble va tomber et s'écraser comme un château de cartes sans affecter les bâtiments à côté. Comme ça, les terriens croiront que c'était un simple accident et que le vaisseau spatiale qu'ont vue les victimes était une hallucination dû à une fuite de gaz.

- ...Je doute que ça marche...

- Oh! Crois-moi, ça a marchait pleins de fois. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer...

Jenny se leva et prit les escaliers tandis que Constance resta immobile : elle commençait à se demander si les faits divers qu'elle voyait dans les médias était vraiment des "accidents". Elle finit par la suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles étaient à quelques mètres de l'immeuble. Constance ne pu s'empêcher d'être effrayé à la vue des rues désertes. Elle se tourna vers l'immeuble : précédemment, Jenny avait installer des détonateurs dans les fondations afin de le détruire comme prévue. Constance ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine tristesse mais, en même temps, elle se disait que c'était peut-être le moment de commencer une nouvelle vie : une vie irréprochable aux yeux de son père, où elle serait enfin récompensé à sa juste valeur. Jenny lui prit la main en lui demanda si elle était prête. Elle acquiesça puis la seigneur du temps appuya sur un bouton de sa montre. Il y eut un long silence, lourd et pesant, puis une explosion fit tomber l'immeuble qui s'enfonça dans les fondations, emportant le vaisseau avec lui. Jenny et Constance se regardèrent puis elles se précipitèrent vers le vaisseau : après avoir marché avec prudence sur les débris et les restes de robots qui gardaient précédemment les lieux, elles accédèrent enfin à l'entrée du vaisseau qui était enfoncé et penché sur le côté. Après être entrée, Constance fut surprise de remarquer qu'elle arrivait a marcher droit malgré l'inclinaison du vaisseau. Elle qui pensait que les systèmes de gravité artificielle était fictif, elle se rendait compte que plus elle passait de temps avec Jenny, plus elle découvrait des choses fantastiques. Le vaisseau dans lequel elles étaient ressemblait au décors des films de sciences fictions qu'elle aimait tant regarder. Constance se pinça plusieurs fois la joue pour vérifier si elle ne rêvait pas, mais tout était réel. Soudain, un brouhaha se fit entendre, des cris d'appels à l'aide plus précisément. Constance et Jenny se précipitèrent en direction des voix pour arriver dans une vaste salle avec un immense aquarium au centre : une vingtaine de personne était enfermée à l'intérieur et semblait en apesanteur, comme s'ils étaient dans de l'eau ou dans l'espace. Jenny se jeta sur un tableau de contrôle collé à la vitre et commença à pianoter sur le clavier.

- Est-ce que tu peux les faire sortir de là? demanda Constance tout en gardant un oeil sur l'aquarium.

- Je vais essayé, mais il va falloir que je désactive l'apesanteur... Au faites, c'est de ça dont je te parlais tout à l'heure : il ne risquait rien puisqu'ils étaient insensible à la gravité!

- D'accords, je te crois maintenant! répondit Constance en souriant.

Jenny appuya sur quelques touches puis une porte s'ouvrit sur l'aquarium, tandis que les prisonniers semblaient retrouver la terre ferme. Ceux-ci commencèrent à sortir et s'enfuir en courant sans s'arrêter.

- Et merci, c'est pour les chiens?! lança Constance qui commençait à regretter de les avoir sauver.

- Laisse Constance, ils sont trop paniqués pour ça.

Jenny fit demi-tour, suivit par Constance, pour aller dans une salle annexe avec un énorme ordinateur. Elle commença à le manipuler pour afficher l'image de l'immeuble et ses alentours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, on ne devrait pas quitter cette endroit? demanda Constance.

- J'essaie d'enlever le système de téléportation pour éviter que d'autres personnes ne se fassent piéger. Un peu comme les gens là bas! dit-elle en pointant d'autres nouvelles personnes sortant de l'aquarium. J'essaie aussi de voir si les pléocloxes n'ont pas piégé les alentours...

- ...Il y a autre chose qui me chiffonne, le seul alien qui était camouflé, c'était le directeur. Il était vraiment le seul à agir sur le terrain?

Jenny s'arrêta de pianoter et regarda longuement Constance, comme si elle était effrayé. Soudain, elle redressa la tête et se mit à hurler, comme si elle avait vue quelque chose d'affreux au plafond. Constance se retourna en sursaut mais ne vit rien.

- Fausse alerte, tu arrives à pivoter la tête, tu n'es pas des leurs!

- Tu aurais pu me le demander tout de suite au lieu de me faire peur comme ça! s'exclama Constance, la main sur son coeur.

- Trop facile, tu aurais pu me mentir! Enfin bref, il semblerait qu'ils venaient à peine d'arriver, d'où le fait qu'ils n'avaient qu'un seul camouflage. C'est pour ça qu'il était seul tandis que les autres restaient dans le vaisseau.

- Mais comment font-ils leurs camouflages?

Jenny resta silencieuse, comme si elle cherchait ses mots puis regarda Constance avec un air grave.

- Tu vois Edgar le cafard dans Men In Black? dit-elle calmement.

Constance sembla soudain écoeuré. Elle fit signe à Jenny de ne pas en rajouter puis se tourna vers l'écran en essayant d'oublier ce qu'elle avait en tête. Jenny sursauta tout à coup.

- Bingo! Je le savais qu'ils n'étaient pas là que pour contrôler l'entreprise! s'exclama-t-elle tout en pointant l'écran pour Constance. Tu vois les antennes, elles envoyaient des ondes subliminales, sans doute pour préparer une invasion!

- Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les aliens veulent envahir la Terre, moi qui croyait que ça se passait que dans les films...

- Oh! Détrompe-toi, la Terre a tout pour plaire aux envahisseurs : un climat variée, de l'eau, du sable, de la terre, de la végétation, une attraction terrestre ni trop forte, ni trop faibles, des ressources naturelles ; bref : la Terre est vue comme un véritable hôtel! Et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont installés tout ça. D'ailleurs, je vais avoir du mal à tout désactiver... Et franchement, je ne vois pas comment je peux faire là tout de suite...

Soudain, un rayon laser percuta la tableau de bord, le détruisant complètement. Cette manœuvre avait permis, en même temps, de désactiver les antennes ainsi que les pièges. Constance se retourna pour voir d'où provenait le laser : le directeur était devant elles, tremblant, défiguré, ses vêtements était déchiquetés et sa peau était plus arrachée que précédemment à plusieurs endroits pour laisser paraître des fils électriques.

- Bon bah, au moins, on a réussi à désactiver tout ça... déclara Constance.

- Oui mais on va se faire tuer en échange si on reste là, cours! hurla Jenny tout en prenant Constance par la main et en commençant à courir.

La course poursuite redémarra de plus belle. Les filles arrivèrent devant l'aquarium sans pour autant savoir quoi faire : il était hors de question de le faire sortir alors qu'il y avait des civils innocents à l'extérieur. Constance se tourna vers l'énorme cage de verre tandis que le pléocloxe commença à tirer. Jenny prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à se battre au corps à corps avec lui, tout en s'excusant plusieurs fois pour utiliser ce genre de "méthode". Mais il fallait croire que se battre contre un robot n'était pas simple : malgré ses coups très puissants, il semblait à peine égratigné. Constance, regarda rapidement les alentours : elle cherchait désespérément une solution mais il fallait croire que l'idée de la bombe à eau était un coup de chance.

Peut-être pas autant finalement. Elle regarda le tableau de bord puis se précipita dessus : étrangement, les lettres écrites sur les touches du clavier se transformèrent sous ses yeux pour une police de texte qu'elle connaissait. Cela devait sans doute être une des facultés de la montre de Jenny, se disait-elle. Elle commença à pianoter des commandes tandis que Jenny tomba au sol sous les coups du pléocloxe. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à la tuer, une lumière blanche l'enveloppa puis il se retrouva dans l'aquarium. Constance aida Jenny a se redresser.

- Wahou! J'aurais jamais cru que tu réussisses à faire ça! s'exclama Jenny.

- Je sais, je m'étonne moi même. répondit Constance enjoué.

Les deux filles regardèrent le pauvre pléocloxe s'agitant dans tout les sens pour essayer d'attraper les filles. Il avait beau bouger, lancer des laser, il n'y avait rien à faire : il était piégé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui? demanda Constance.

- Je n'aime pas faire ça mais nous n'avons pas le choix : c'est une menace pour l'univers et leur conscience artificielle et trop forte pour être altéré. Je vais devoir...

Jenny ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle posa lentement sa main sur le levier qui servait a augmenter la gravité au maximum. Constance posa sa main à son tour : elle refusait de la laisser faire ça seule. Elle la regarda en souriant puis elles descendirent toutes les deux le levier. Le pléocloxe se retrouva cloué au sol puis s'aplatit au fur et à mesure, tout en se craquant et se brisant. Jenny releva le levier : pléocloxe était officiellement mort. Les filles sortirent du vaisseau par une autre sortie, à l'arrière : de l'autre côté, une grande marée humaine s'était formée. Plusieurs équipes de télévision et des fourgons de police était devant afin de relayer l'information et d'empêcher les curieux de trop s'approcher. Après s'être discrètement écarté des lieux pour aller dans une rue, les filles pouvaient enfin souffler.

- Je doutes que l'excuse de la fuite de gaz marche cette fois vue que tout le monde voit le vaisseau! déclara Constance.

- Détrompe-toi : seules les victimes le voient actuellement. D'ailleurs, il va bientôt disparaître : j'ai activé le système d'auto destruction avant de partir. Il va s'évanouir d'un coups, sans dégâts, personne ne le remarquera. Enfin bref, je dois t'avouer que c'est la première fois que je tue un robot avec la gravité! souffla Jenny.

- C'est normal en vingt ans d'existence, tu n'as pas eu le temps de tuer de manière aussi varié.

- Mais je n'ai pas vingt ans! lança Jenny innocemment.

- Ah bon? Et tu as quel âge sans vouloir être indiscrète?

- Tu ne me croirais pas! déclara Jenny en riant.

Constance la regarda, interloquée. Jenny s'approcha, posa sa main sur son épaule, et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. La jeune japonaise eut alors les yeux exorbités.

- Tu n'as qu'un mois?! hurla-t-elle.

- Chut! Pas si fort! lança Jenny tout en riant.

- Mais c'est pas possible! Comment t'as fais?!

- Je t'aurais bien tout expliqué mais j'ai encore pleins d'autres planètes à sauver. À moins que tu veuilles venir avec moi...

Jenny commença à partir sans se retourner. Constance la regarda : elle devait avouer que ce genre d'aventure l'avait fort plus. Et puis, maintenant que son lieu de travail avait été détruit, elle n'avait plus grand chose à faire ici, à Londres, sur Terre. Elle vit alors Jenny disparaître après avoir tourné dans un virage. Elle commença à courir comme elle n'avait jamais couru pour voir, après le virage, une porte de garage ouvrant sur l'intérieur d'un vaisseau spatiale. Intriguée, Constance entra prudemment à l'intérieur : tout était décoré dans un style steampunk qui lui rappelé le sous marin du capitaine Némo. À peine après avoir fait quelques pas, l'ouverture disparue pour faire place à un mur de fer.

- J'en conclue que tu me suis? demanda Jenny.

Constance se retourna vers Jenny, toute souriante, qui était appuyé contre le tableau de bord de ce qui semblait être un cockpit. Derrière elle se trouvait une bée vitrée montrant la rue devant le garage.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit?

- C'est mon vaisseau spatial! Il marche un peu comme le TARDIS de mon père sauf qu'il n'a pas le même système. Pour faire simple : il fusionne avec une porte du lieu où je veux aller, comme ça je peux en sortir librement sans que personne ne me remarque et il reste invisible.

- ...Tu ne serais pas en train de me dire que ton père est le docteur?

Jenny hocha la tête. Constance était abasourdi : durant cette matinée, non seulement elle avait affronté des extraterrestres, perdu son travail et rencontré la fille du personnage qui avait bercé son enfance. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être excité comme une petite fille. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, elle reprit :

- Et c'est ton père qui te l'a fabriqué?

- Non, j'ai tout fait toute seule : j'ai juste retouché un vaisseau de la planète où je suis née et voilà le résultat! Ça te plais?

- Comment as-tu fais ça?

- Disons que quand je me suis régénéré, j'ai réveillé les connaissances que j'avais hérité de mon père et qui était enfoui en moi. Ça plus deux, trois petites bricoles prises à des méchants aliens pour obtenir ce vaisseau spatiale plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, voyageant dans le temps et se fondant dans le décors.

- ...J'ai compris la suite mais pas le début!

- Je te raconterais! Dis moi où tu habites en attendant, si tu pars avec moi autant faire tes valises non?

Constance hésita puis approuva. Jenny souri une nouvelle fois puis l'invita à s'asseoir sur le siège à côté du poste de pilotage. Après s'être installé, Jenny empoigna le saitek du tableau de bord puis l'appareil commença à vibrer. Constance pu voir depuis la vitre que le vaisseau commençait à décoller. Elle s'avachit sur le siège : il ne lui restait plus qu'une petite visite dans son appartement puis une vie pleine d'aventure aller s'ouvrir à elle.

Fin.


	3. Prélude 2 : La chute du Docteur

Donna sortait d'un restaurant, un gobelet de café fumant à la main. Tandis qu'elle entamait sa marche dans la rue, on pouvait voir à son visage qu'elle était troublée. Elle semblait si perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'agitation autour d'elle. Il fallu qu'un homme lui rentre dedans, la faisant faire tomber son gobelet pour qu'elle réalise pourquoi tout le monde semblait paniqué : devant elle, un grand attroupement avait lieu. Il y avait énormément de poussière dans l'air et Donna remarqua qu'il manquait quelques choses dans le paysage de forêt de building.

- Oh non... Il y a eut un attentat?! s'exclama-t-elle, tout en commençant à s'affoler.

Donna se précipita vers la foule : elle se souvenait qu'en 2001, elle avait eut peur malgré la distance qui séparait New York de Londres. Et aujourd'hui, cela s'était passé dans sa ville. Elle se fraya un chemin pour arriver juste derrière les barrières de police où elle eut juste le temps de voir un vaisseau spatial disparaître dans un éclat blanc que personne ne semblait avoir remarqué à part elle. Intriguée, elle décida de quitter l'attroupement pour voir la scène d'un autre point de vue mais c'était inutile : la police avait bloqué toutes les rues alentours. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Donna entendit soudain quelqu'un l'appelait : une jeune femme suivit par un homme assez séduisant.

- Martha! Ça alors, quelle bonne surprise! s'exclama Donna tout en l'enlaça avant de remarquer l'homme derrière. Et... qui est ce monsieur?

- Capitaine Jack Harkness! Pour vous servir mademoiselle! répondit-il en faisant la salut militaire.

Martha dévisagea Jack qui soupira tandis que Donna restait sous le charme. Martha se tourna finalement vers elle en lui souriant.

- Vue votre présence ici, je suppose que c'est le docteur qui a fait "tout ça"?

- Fait quoi? répondit légèrement Donna qui regardait toujours Jack.

- ...L'immeuble. Le vaisseau spatial qui a disparu. répondit Martha tout en tentant de capter son intention.

- Ah! Ça! Eh bien non, ce n'est pas le docteur. Enfin, je ne crois pas...

- Vous n'étiez pas avec lui? demanda Jack.

- Non, mon grand père vient de fêter son anniversaire et j'étais invité. Et puis...

Donna allait continuer sa phrase mais s'arrêta et regarda Martha qui baissa la tête.

- Il ne s'en ait pas remit et vous a demandez de partir?

- Non pas du tout! Enfin, presque : il était complètement déprimé et voulait rester seul tout le temps. Bien entendu, je restais quand même mais, pour une fois, je me suis dit que le laissé tranquille au moins quelques jours ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il m'a promit qu'il viendrait me chercher demain soir de toute manière.

- Et bien sur, je suis le seul ici à ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe. J'ai une tête à m'appeler Mickey?! s'exclama Jack.

- Je vous expliquerais tout après Jack. dit Martha avant de se tourner vers Donna. Alors, vous ne savez pas qui a empêché l'invasion extra-terrestre?

- Je pensais que c'était Torchwood, ou UNIT.

- Non, justement. répondit Jack. Personne ne sait : on a pas détecté le TARDIS.

Soudain, le talkie-walkie de Martha sonna. Celle-ci décrocha.

- Martha Jones, j'écoute.

_- Mademoiselle Jones, on a détecté une énergie extraterrestre inconnue juste derrière l'immeuble. Vous devez allez voir sur-le-champ, je vous envoie les coordonnés sur votre smartphone._

- Compris. Terminé. déclara Martha avant de couper. Vue les circonstances, souhaitez-vous nous accompagnez Donna? À moins que vous ayez quelques choses de prévue...

- Même s'il y avait une vente flash au centre commercial, je viendrais évidemment!

Martha sortie alors son téléphone portable où était indiqué la rue et avança, suivit par Jack et Donna qui commençait à faire connaissance, au grand désespoir de l'étudiante en médecine.

Au même moment, le Docteur était accoudé sur les haut rebords d'une grande fenêtre avec vue sur l'espace. On pouvait voir que le TARDIS était juste derrière lui, afin de créer une bulle de protection pour qu'il respire. Il semblait être dans un satellite désaffecté, ou plus précisément ce qu'il restait de la base des Sontariens, détruite lors de la bataille contre A.T.M.O.S. qu'il avait mené juste avant d'aller en 6012. Il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer toutes les personnes mortes durant ce conflit, ainsi que celles qui ont données leurs vies pour lui avant : Katarina, Adric, Kamelion, Astrid, sa famille et tout ceux qu'il n'a pas réussi à sauver. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras et pleura de nouveau, dans le plus grand silence. Après quelques secondes, il fut prit d'une violente migraine qui le tortura pendant quelques secondes. Tandis qu'il se tenait la tête, il grimaça puis recula en se tenant la main : la petite cicatrice qu'il avait à cause de la machine à clonage brillait, comme si elle se régénérait, sauf qu'elle scintillait d'une lueur rouge. Le docteur posa son autre main dessus afin de la guérir complètement puis resta perplexe : il se demandait pourquoi son énergie avait prit une couleur écarlate. Mais sa réflexion s'interrompit rapidement. Après tout, cela l'importait peu : il avait dû halluciner à cause de sa migraine soudaine, il avait suffisamment de problèmes pour s'intéresser à ça. Alors qu'il essayait de se détendre, une voix résonna dans tout le satellite. Un bruit de robot se fit entendre puis une lumière bleu apparue derrière lui : c'était un dalek.

- Une fois de plus, vous vous retrouvez seul docteur. dit-il.

Le docteur se retourna en sursaut : le dalek avait disparu. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis le dalek réapparu derrière lui.

- Ils vous ont tous abandonné. Ils ont donnés leurs vies pour vous, pour rien.

Le docteur se retourna une nouvelle fois mais il avait encore disparu. Paniqué, il sortit son tournevis sonique et l'activa pour analyser les environs, en vain. Le dalek apparue aux côtés du TARDIS et s'avança vers le docteur qui était dos à lui.

- Vous répétez sans cesse que nous sommes des meurtriers pour vous donnez bonne conscience, mais vous causez la mort de bien plus de personnes.

- ...C'est faux, tu mens... murmura le docteur, toujours de dos au dalek.

- Objection. Vous agissez par lâcheté. Vous forgez vos enfants du temps en leurs faisant croire qu'ils auront une vie meilleure puis vous les envoyez se battre à votre place. Vous leurs mentez sur l'affection que vous leur portez puis vous leur brisez le coeur.

- ...Tais-toi...

- Contrairement à vous, les daleks restent solidaire, ils changent l'histoire pour le bien-être de leurs communautés ainsi que leurs alliés. Ils affrontent la mort dans les yeux et ne mentent jamais. Contrairement aux daleks, vous n'êtes qu'un lâche.

- Je t'ai dis de te taire! hurla le docteur en se retournant.

L'écho de son cri résonna pendant plusieurs seconde à travers tout le satellite. Le dalek, quand à lui avait disparu. Cependant, le docteur n'avait pas l'air d'en prendre compte. Il rangea son tournevis sonique et commença à crier dans le vide, autour de lui.

- Je t'interdis de me comparer à toi! Tu n'es qu'un monstre, un exterminateur sans merci! Tandis que moi, je suis réel! Je suis...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ne trouvant pas ses mots. Excédé, il commença à avancer droit devant lui, sans prêter attention aux restes d'armures de Sontariens gisant au sol qu'il frappait inconsciemment. Il se rappela de tout ses ennemis qu'il avait affronté, qui était responsable de toutes ses morts, qui avait détruit sa vie. Il se souvint des bruits des tirs lancés sans interruptions, des corps des victimes tombant au sol, des cris des enfants pleurants face à la mort, des explosions détruisant tout sur leurs passages et, surtout, des seigneurs du temps, et lui, qui regardaient la scène sans bouger, car telle le voulait la loi de Gallifrey : pas de guerre, pas d'intervention, juste du pacifisme et de l'observation, tant que ça nous touche pas notre peuple. Plus il se souvenait, plus sa colère montait : pourquoi n'avait-il pas intervenu? Pourquoi a-t-il continuait à suivre la règle malgré son exil? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas empêché tout ces massacres? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réécrit l'histoire? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas punit ceux qui le méritait? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas utilisé d'armes? Pourquoi? Expliquez!

Le docteur s'arrêta subitement. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se posait des questions, la voix du dalek avait remplacé la sienne. Emporté par la colère, il utilisa son énergie de seigneur du temps pour lancer un puissant laser sur le dalek face à lui qui disparue avant même qu'il l'eut touché. Après s'être arrêté, le docteur s'écroula à genoux, la respiration haletante, en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire. Il posa sa main sur son front et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai?... murmura-t-il en tremblant. Comment ai-je pu penser ça?... Qu'est-ce qui ne va plus dans ma tête?!

Le docteur resta figée puis sa respiration se coupa : il entendit au fur et à mesure un bruit de battement. Quatre coups réguliers qui semblait s'approcher lentement de lui. Tandis que les bruits devenait de plus en plus fort, sa migraine le reprenait. Il se releva lentement tout en ayant une respiration plus profonde. Il regarda droit devant lui : on pouvait voir de la peur dans ses yeux.

- Les tambours... Non... Non, j'ai des hallucinations! Le dalek n'était pas réel! Les tambours non plus!

- Qui vous dit que ce sont les tambours que vous entendez, mon très cher Docteur? déclara une voix semblant surgir d'outre tombe.

- ...Oh non, je suis en train de devenir fou...

- Vous ne devenez pas fou docteur, vous changez pour devenir meilleur.

De l'énergie régénératrice commença à apparaître au niveau des mains du docteur, elle était une fois de plus de couleur rouge. Le docteur regarda le fluide écarlate : il semblait paralyser par la peur.

- ...Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?...

- N'ayez craintes docteur, bientôt, vous obtiendrez tout ce que vous voulez...

L'énergie s'intensifia. Au moment où il allait se régénérer, le docteur eut la sensation de chuter et de tomber lourdement en arrière. Il se retrouva sur le dos, à l'endroit où il s'était accoudé précédemment. Il se releva et regarda le TARDIS d'un air grave. Tandis qu'il s'avançait pour y entrer, on pouvait voir que sa cicatrice à la main avait disparue.

Au même moment, le vaisseau de Jenny était en orbite autour de la Terre...


End file.
